


Myths of Youth

by Celestialess



Category: LazyTown
Genre: AlfarCryptid, Cryptid!Sporty, Gen, Lazytown AU, Little Robbie cannot handle blood too well, The poor thing bleeds a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialess/pseuds/Celestialess
Summary: The Alfar are terrible creatures. Giant man-eaters full of claws and teeth and tearing. Their favourite snack is a human child, or so the stories go.But, they're just a myth... Aren't they?





	

_Shhft_. THUNK!

 

 

Another bolt narrowly missed its target and embed itself into a tree trunk, sending birds at the very top flying and crying out in alarm. Beneath it ran a blue little blur and, not moments after, two men armed with crossbows and ropes, clearly intent on capturing it.  
No matter how expertly the little blue creature they were chasing leapt over raised roots and through bushes, the men breezed through them all regardless for anything other than their prize.

 

-

 

Dizzy. He felt dizzy. He was getting so light headed he almost collided with a tree branch, but he didn’t dare stop, not when his freedom was at stake. Managing to grab it just in time and flip over it to land on the ground a few feet away, he kept on fleeing.

 

_It was for his life._

 

It was very rare to see one of his kind anywhere near human settlements. As beings of near myth with clawed hands and feet, long tails that could lash like a whip and large, jagged teeth that could tear a man's flesh off his bones in mere seconds, it was widely unheard of thanks to hunters that made their living tracking down and killing these monsters.

The little blue creature didn't know why he'd come to this forest. Perhaps it was his terrible urge for exploration and adventure that took him so far away from home and family, but now he regretted it as each bounding leap made pain tear through him like white hot fire around his shoulder and his side. He'd been shot right through with the crossbow bolts in these areas, bleeding red in copious amounts because of his need to run. To stay alive.

 

_To stay free._

 

It was taking all of his willpower not to crash and tumble into the various bushes he clawed his way through, head throbbing and vision blurring as up ahead he saw an enormous oak. Maybe this was his chance.  
Ducking into the heavy brush surrounding it, he circled about before making a massive leap up the thick trunk, quickly digging his claws in and clambering up into the safety of the thick branches. The men hunting him followed his blood trail to the area and began to look about once they lost track of it.

The little creature quickly pressed himself up against the trunk of the tree, curled his tail in and hoped the large branch and leaves would hide him well enough from the two humans who began to shout at each other, arguing which way he could have gone.

Amazingly, none of them tried the tree and when they were well out of earshot, the injured creature let out the breath he was holding and began to pant hard. He lay himself down on the branch and sobbed softly in agony as he bled out and felt the edges of his vision darken.

 

He was going to die here, _alone._

 

  
The little creature wept softly until he was no longer conscious...

 

 

Then all was quiet.

 

 

\------

 

 

These woods were always the strangest during mid afternoon. Animals were different in this forest then, as if night came and went like the wind, or it was time to make a cacophonous sound all at once. The plants could be strange too, bearing fruit at any given time or appearing barren of all life even if just for a day.

Today was fairly peaceful, which young Robbie was thankful for as he strolled along the path he'd trodden alone over the years. A small basket hung over one arm with a few large and delicious looking berries resting inside.

 

Robbie was never allowed to go berry picking on his own. In fact, if his mother ever knew he was out here, she would give him the hiding of his life. However, Robbie thought with a smirk; she wasn't. No. She and his older brother had traveled to the city to buy supplies for the next few months.  
Robbie was happy with that because it meant more time alone but also because it meant that his mother would have more money than she normally did. Because of her... Unfortunate bad habit of gambling away funds and possessions, they had to turn to the woods they lived in to survive for a month or two more times than Robbie cared for.

Robbie didn't mind foraging, though. Only when it wasn't a necessity. Like today he'd decided he'd wanted some berries for his cake mix, and as he came upon the end of his path he saw a large clump of bushes filled to bursting with the tasty little things. Jackpot!

 

Eagerly running up, he began to pick and place into his basket, collecting handfuls at a time. It couldn't hurt to have a little more than he needed, right?

 

Pushing through towards the next, Robbie continued to greedily pluck from the bushes until he reached out for more and gasped, pulling his hand back as he felt something warm and... Wet?

Gazing at his hand, Robbie furrowed his brow. Well he certainly hadn't crushed a berry hard enough to make it liquefy in his hands. What was this red...?  
The boy was startled as he saw a large drop of the stuff splatter onto the leaves before him and before he could begin to look up something heavy slammed into him from above making Robbie drop to his front with a loud cry, basket of berries flying off to the side.

Oh god he was dead! He was so, _so_ dead! Robbie stayed absolutely still in pure fear as his brain switched to an unhelpful repeating of, ' _It's a bear, you're dead. It's a bear, you're dead. It's a bear you're dea-_ '

 

"Hangon..." Robbie wheezes out after a few minutes of no mauling and tried to look over his shoulder at what was currently on top of him.

 

"If you're not a bear... _Get off_!" He hissed and got no response; as if he wouldn't tell a bear to get off of him, anyway. Right, maybe a branch had fallen on him. He could still feel his legs so that was a relief.  
Starting to dig his elbows into the dirt, Robbie slowly began to drag himself out from under whatever it was that had fallen onto him, heaving and pulling until he finally got his legs free and flipped over with a loud "HA!" As if to scare this beast-branch-whatever away, only to go completely still again.

 

This time he was dumbstruck.

 

 

\--

 

 

What in the world _was_ this thing?!

 

It... It was blue! It looked human but it was blue and had a tail and what the hell was with those ears? _What?!_

 

It took a moment before Robbie realized he was hyperventilating in shock and he clutched at his vest, attempting to level out his breathing before giving this another go.

"Okay..." The boy sighed out slowly, eyes closed until he was mentally ready to open them again and tried not to flinch at the strange sight before him.

 

_Blue!_

 

Blue, but... There was also red. A _lot_ of red? Oh dear, the thing was bleeding a fair amount.  
Robbie felt bile rise in his throat. He'd never been able to deal with blood all that well, even a blood nose made him queasy but this poor thing had been shot through. Twice!

Swallowing thickly and leaning back after inspecting what he could without touching, Robbie took note of the creature's face and felt his heart freeze.

 

It looked like it was dying.

 

Robbie couldn't let that happen. Not when he was here and able to do something about it.

Although how was another matter entirely. Robbie stood and brushed his hands off on his pants, smearing blood over one leg without a care before stepping around the creature and seeing where he could lift without causing the unresponsive thing more distress.

The only way he could see that he could move it by was the tail. _Oh god_. Robbie squeezed his eyes shut as he gingerly bent down and plucked up the being's tail.

 

Oh! It was actually, rather warm. Perhaps slightly velvety. Not as slimy as he'd thought. Robbie hoped that wouldn't make it hard to work with because after a determined huff of breath, the young boy was pulling hard on that thick tail and dragging the creature back towards his home.

With GREAT difficulty.

\---

By the time Robbie finally threw the door to his cabin open and dragged the creature into the kitchen he felt about ready to die. What did this thing weigh, anyway?!  
Unfortunately for the creature, Robbie was dying of thirst and so once on the wooden floor in the kitchen, Robbie dropped the thing's tail and ran to the tap, turning it on and shoving his head under the stream.

 

He didn't care that it was tank water, right now he just needed to drink. Once he was finally done, the boy pulled away and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, looking at the dirty tattered beast on the kitchen floor and wincing.

Maybe there had been a better way to get him in here, but that couldn't matter now. What mattered was that the blue monster was now bleeding all over his floor and he had to help it.

  
Somehow!

  
Turning to the cupboard under the sink he wrenched it open and immediately grabbed for the first-aid kit, tossing it onto the floor then heading towards the corner of the kitchen, where on the wall-mounted bench sat a small wardrobe, untouched for years but with everything still fresh inside by some miracle... Or magic.

Standing on his tip-toes, Robbie gently turned the knobs and pulled the double doors open to gaze in wonder at the many bottles filled with liquids all to cure various ailments or cause them.

This was his mother's cupboard and these were her Witches Brew.

 

  
Robbie quickly shook himself out of his awed state and quickly began to look through the bottles lined back to back in the many racks.  
He could remember vividly, his mother speaking about what ingredients go into what potion. What colour the liquid would turn. What the properties ended up being.

"Blue cohosh, yarrow..... Alfalfa, and... Motherwort? _Aha_!" Robbie exclaims loudly as he found exactly what he was looking for, picking up the vial from the shelf and closing the doors haphazardly.

Scrambling to get the first aid kit and back over to the creature currently bleeding to death on his floor, one look at its face threw Robbie into a panic again.

It was so pale and sickly looking, its chapped and dirty lips parted to reveal its sharp and menacing teeth but those eyes remained closed. Eyelashes fluttering as his eyeballs moved underneath his lids every so often.

  
"N-no no no, sh, you're not allowed to die, Thing. I just found you." Robbie managed to babble, using his own voice to bring himself back into the now and to grab some large cotton pads from the kit so he could splash a fair amount of the potion over it.

Pressing it quickly against the wound in the being's side, Robbie nearly flung himself back when the monster jerked and bared its teeth.  
Pain...  
The poor thing was in pain and twitched because of it.

 

Robbie could sympathize.

 

Quickly dabbing the potion in, Robbie did the same with the wound that had gone through the back and then promptly treated the other injury, a big, grotesque hole, with the same speed.  
Dear god there was so much blood...

After pulling the soaked cotton pad away Robbie found himself turning around and dry-retching until tears sprung to his eyes.

Whimpering and dropping the bloodied cotton, he pressed his sleeve up to his mouth and then took a few deep breaths before turning back and staring right at what he needed to do.

 

 _Come on Robbie, strengthen your resolve!_ He thought to himself as he dug into the kit and though he came upon a needle and some thread, he had absolutely no clue how to stitch up a live thing! So Robbie settled for the next best thing. Extra strength butterfly band aids.  
Quickly dabbing away the blood he did his best to peel and place the band aids well enough so that they held closed those disturbing holes. He did the same to each side and sighed when, finally, the bleeding slowed down.

Of course this wasn't a permanent fix, and the thing still needed to be bandaged heavily but it required getting it clean first. Getting up and fetching a rag, Robbie filled a bowl full of warm water and took both back to the creature, sitting down and looking over his ward.

 

This thing was pretty much just blue all over. It wasn't wearing a shirt which would make dressing wounds easier but it was wearing a pair of shorts which Robbie guessed weren’t of it's own make. Leaning in, Robbie began to wipe away the dried and newly oozing blood softly, looking at the creature's face every now and then thus finding himself often distracted by those darn massive ears.

They look better suited to a rabbit, or a kangaroo!

Maybe that's what this thing was. A mutant kangaroo?

Reaching with one hand up to self-consciously cover one of his own large ears, Robbie shook his head. He finished cleaning the blood around the creature’s wounds and went to open the bandage packet.  
  


Now to wrap.

  
Robbie felt he was pretty good at this. He did a good job of it, despite having to push the blue being around a little to get the dressing on. Eventually both wounds were covered well, even the unfortunate weeping scrapes on his back were bandaged.

 

Robbie knew he shouldn't have dragged the thing but damnit... He wasn't strong like other people!

 

Letting out a long and heavy sigh, Robbie went to rinse the cloth out so he could clean up the rest of the floor, grumbling a little now that he'd managed to stop panicking. It always put him in a bad mood. Eventually the floor was clean, the blue kangaroo-thing was no longer covered in blood and Robbie straightened with a smile.

Perfect! Except for himself. Looking down at his outfit, Robbie's face fell as he realized he was covered with blood. Great! How would he ever explain this to his mother?! Then again...  
How would he even explain this creature to his mother? He hoped the thing would get well quickly enough that he would never have to do so and he could avoid the whole topic entirely!

 

' _That's right mother! Everything is fine and dandy, no caring for strange, blue and nearly dead kangaroo creatures while you were away that's for sure!_ '

Robbie slapped his palm to his face only to recoil in disgust as he left a bloody handprint right across his cheek and eye.

" _Augh_!"

 

Running to the sink Robbie quickly ran the water and scrubbed his hands and face vigorously, trying not to retch again. Well so much for being over _that._

Sticking his mouth under the tap he took a few sips of water before looking back over at the blue creature laying unconscious on the floor and turned the water off.

 

Now what?

 

Robbie supposed he should take the thing and maybe get it comfortable... Where could he... Well his bedroom was near - He would take the creature in there, well more like drag, and put it on some blankets.

That was a good idea. Letting out a heavy sigh, Robbie braced himself to do a bit more lifting and dragging. He trudged over and hooked his hands under the thing's underarms to start the painfully tiring task of dragging it to his bedroom.  
Thanking the architect of the house he was in for making it a single story blessing, Robbie eventually managed to get the creature into his small room and made sure to gently put it down onto the floor.

 

Collapsing onto his bed, panting hard, Robbie gave himself a few moments of rest before slowly dragging himself up once more. He went to his closet, opened it and grabbed all the spare blankets that he kept in there.

Laying them down, he arranged them into a rather comfortable-looking nest. Then he cautiously rolled the blue creature onto the blankets and exhaled heavily.

 

Finally, that was all done.  
  
Looking down at himself once more, Robbie grimaced and rushed towards his dresser without a second thought. He threw open the doors, grabbing clean clothes to change into and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Stripping and tossing his bloodied clothes into the bath tub, Robbie grabbed a wash cloth to wet down and scrub any blood that had soaked through to his skin off with a high-pitched, mildly disturbed whine.

It was one thing to see his hands covered with it but his torso?! Ack!  
  
Robbie was clean in record time and hurriedly shoved his limbs into his new clothing. Robbie didn't want to leave the creature in his room alone for too long. What if it woke up? A terrifying thought, actually but at the same time Robbie hoped it would.  
  
It would mean it lived. That it could leave sooner.  
  
Deciding he'd take care of his ruined clothing a little later, Robbie walked back to his room and sighed when he saw the little blue thing still out to the world but it looked much better than it had before.

 

Much better, in Robbie's opinion, was not bleeding all over the place.  
  
Coming over to it, Robbie knelt down and grabbed the blankets behind the creature, pulling them over the slender, sleeping form and smiled at his handiwork before freezing in cold dread.

 

 

The thing's eyes were open and staring right at him, ice blue irises in a sea of black sclera.


End file.
